


Gold

by HaughtBreaker



Series: The Show but Gayer [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Soft Bees, V7E5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Blake has doubts about the future of team RWBY, or rather just her future with Yang and they have a much needed talk.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The Show but Gayer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138
Collections: All of the Stucky





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to take place between V7 Chapter 5 and Chapter 6. Just a short bit of soft bees

Blake sighed softly as she sat on the edge of her bed, Gambol Shroud laying across her lap. She ran her finger along the flat side of the blade, not even feeling a difference in texture where black met gold. 

Kintsugi. 

It was a tradition among faunus back on Menagerie, where things broken and shattered would be repaired with gold. Breaks were history -- so were repairs. They deserved to be recognized.

Unfortunately that didn’t make sense for weapons. Repairing broken blades left them weaker. 

Instead, when she’d gotten the portion replaced, she’d asked for the detail to be added, a dusting of gold powder to be added during the forging of the new blade. Because gold was a part of her history -- a part of her repair. 

_ “When you go through so much with someone, it kinda changes things, doesn’t it?”  _

Blake was definitely changed forever. She’d been fragmented long before Adam had broken her blade, and tiny bits of gold had seeped through the cracks, holding her together. 

A knock on the open door got her attention and she saw Yang standing in her doorway, arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her lips. 

_ Gold.  _

“Hey,” Blake folded Gambol Shroud and set it aside. “What’s going on?”

“I thought I was tired but, I think I’m a little wired,” Yang explained. “That wasn’t supposed to rhyme.” 

“Sure, it wasn’t,” Blake chuckled softly, nodding in agreement. “But I think I know what you mean.” She stretched her legs out in front of her, feeling the unfamiliar cling of her new clothes. “It’s been a weird day.” 

“Tell me about it.” Yang rolled her eyes with exaggeration. “That was quite a workout today. Those ACE operatives are kind of great, aren’t they?” 

“In some ways, yes. In other ways, not really.” 

Yang pursed her lips before pushing off the doorway. “I can’t help but think about that first day we cleared the mines with them… It’s strange that they don’t interact outside of missions.” She sat on the bed beside Blake. “I can’t even imagine that.” 

“Maybe it’s something that happens as time goes by,” Blake swallowed, trying not to think of the fear that had settled since she’d heard Harriet’s words. “Everyone starts taking separate missions, spending more and more time apart and growing up. Next thing we know we’ve all grown into completely different people and suddenly, we barely know each other any more.” There was a moment of silence before a hand covered Blake’s. She looked down to see Yang’s fingers intertwining with her own. Looking up, she found pools of lavender watching her. 

“Maybe they just haven’t gone through as much as we have… even if they’re older.” Yang turned slightly, facing Blake but still keeping their hands joined. “I don’t think that’s ever going to happen to us,” she commented with a tilt of her head. “We’re definitely different people than we were when we first met, but I think while some people grow apart, we’ve grown together. While other teams are a tree, branches far apart yet still rooted together, we’re more of a bush… like a rosebush, branches intertwined and supporting each other, growing together.”

Blake smiled. “A bush, huh?” 

Yang’s cheeks grew red as she reached up to scratch her head with her free hand, the mechanical whir of her arm now just as much a part of her presence as everything else. “Well, you know what I mean.” 

“I do.” Blake laughed. “Thank you. I um...” She hesitated slightly, feeling her heartbeat increase in her chest. “I didn’t know how much I needed you all until I didn’t have you around anymore.” She looked down at their joined hands. “Especially you.” 

“Me?” Yang’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. 

“Yeah, you,” Blake moved a little closer. She’d been meaning to have this conversation for weeks, but they’d been in such a precarious place with their relationship that it wasn’t until she’d seen Yang staring at her, at the mines, that she made up her mind. “There wasn’t a single day I didn’t think about the team, but most of the time I thought about you.” She ran her thumb over Yang’s knuckles, not wanting to look up, already feeling Yang watching her. “I wondered about how you were doing… if you were upset with me… if you hated me…”

“Blake,” Yang spoke quickly. “I could never hate you. I wanted to, It would have been easier. Gods, it would have been so much easier. I was just… sad.” Yang exhaled softly. “I was hurt, but I still missed you. I even read that dumb book you loaned me…”

Blake laughed at that. “Did you like it?” 

Yang made a noise that was close to a huff. “It was good but… It wasn’t really my style. There was a little too much... katana.” 

Blake looked up, her brows furrowing as she saw the humor in Yang’s gaze, the smile on her lips. “Hey… it’s not the weapon, but the ninja who wields it.” She felt her own cheeks blazing red as she looked away, clearing her throat. “Well… When I enrolled at Beacon, I never thought I’d meet someone who would so easily become not just my best friend, but," the words trailed off, her bravery suddenly deteriorated. What if she was wrong? 

"But?"

Blake paused, unable to look up. “I don’t know… at the academy we were partners…” She shook her head, trying to center her thoughts. “We’re not at the academy anymore. We’re huntresses. But what does that even mean for our team? Or for you and me? Does that mean we’re not partners anymore?” 

“Of course we’re still partners, Blake.” 

“I was just thinking about what Marrow was saying and how he was saying we should branch out and… what if he’s right?”

“Well, Marrow is obviously not the brains of that operation.” Yang paused, her grip slacking suddenly in Blake’s hand. “Unless you…”

“No!” Blake quickly answered, covering their joined hands with her other hand. “That’s not what I’m saying.” She felt like her heart was trying to beat it’s way out of her chest. 

“Well good. I’ve decided not to let you go again.” 

Blake looked up to find a smile on Yang’s lips and a twinkle in lavender eyes. It was so easy to get lost, to sink into the warmth of her expression and let the gold mend the damage she knew was there. “Oh have you?” 

“Yes. In fact, we still have some down time tonight, so maybe we should go have some fun.” 

Blake gave her a wry look. “I don’t know. We have a tendency of leaving a trail of ashes.” 

“You burn a club down once…” Yang rolled her eyes with exaggeration. “We can just enjoy a night of dancing, you know.” 

“Or we could stay in… enjoy some quiet… maybe do some reading…” 

Yang pursed her lips, her nose wrinkled in distaste. 

“Don’t do that,” Blake reached out without thinking, smoothing down the wrinkled skin until Yang’s face relaxed back into a smile. “You’ll give yourself wrinkles.” Dragging her fingertip down the bridge, she tapped the tip of Yang’s nose.

“You’re worried about me getting wrinkles?” Yang’s cheeks were flushed a slight pink. 

"Worried isn't exactly the right word,” Blake bit her bottom lip, trying to even imagine Yang with wrinkles. “You’re probably one of those jerks who looks even more gorgeous the older you get.” 

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Yang’s cheeks were blushed a soft pink and Blake noticed she was leaning a little closer. 

“You know you are.” Blake felt her own cheeks burning as Yang looked down at the ground. “I think you’re the most gorgeous person in all of Remnant.” Somehow, she found the courage to move even closer, feeling their thighs touching as she raised a hand to curl a finger under Yang’s chin, gently persuading her to look up. “Can I ask you something?” 

Blonde eyebrows furrowed and Yang swallowed audibly. “Yes.” 

“Even if it might change everything between us, would you mind terribly if I kissed you right now?” 

Lavender eyes looked from Blake’s eyes, down to her lips, and back to her eyes again. “Yes.” 

One word was all it took to crush Blake and she closed her eyes, feeling like the world was shattering beneath her. She wished it would just open and eat her alive so she wouldn’t feel…

“I mean no!” Yang quickly spoke, forcing Blake’s eyes to shoot open. “I’m an idiot, I’m sorry. I meant yes, please kiss me…” 

There was a hesitation in Blake as she tried to process exactly what was said, but thankfully Yang had no such hesitance as she closed the distance between their lips. 

_ So soft _ , was the first thing Blake thought as she returned the kiss. The kiss broke off, but Blake went back in for another, not quite ready to give up the lips she'd desired for so long. She’d never felt anything so soft as she pressed closer, her hand coming up to caress Yang’s cheek. She broke off the kiss again and leaned her forehead against Yang’s. 

Yang’s eyes were still closed but the smile on her face was no less than radiant. “Well… that was a thing.” 

“That… was definitely a thing.” Blake agreed. 

Suddenly, Yang sat up straight, her eyes looking around suspiciously. 

“What?” 

Pursing her lips, Yang shook her head. “I’m just…” She paused before grinning. “I don’t know. Maybe I was seeing if there was some sort of cosmic event that would ruin our friendship… or the team… or the millions of doubts I had.” 

Blake couldn’t help but smile at that. “And? Is everything ruined?”

“Not yet.” Yang leaned closer again, her voice dropping to a conspiring level. “Maybe we need to…” 

Blake smiled into the next kiss that came, her fingers tangling in blonde hair.


End file.
